dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saiyan Race/@comment-34279147-20180713205614
Why is everyone saying saiyans are overpowered? if anything that would be the androids hp max for god sake and here is why saiyans are not as good as you think : - Worst prestige stats -we have the worst base- - Worst mui and ui stats -Crappy base stats- - Worst red jars buff stats -very annoying and weak compared to the fellow androids- - Last form that costs 500k and has huge amount of ki drain close to ssj3 - Very hard early game leveling untill space - To acheive the op dmg everyone is butt hurt about we have to either kill our ki or health - ssjbkx10 or Cssjb- - They have the worst hp max out of all races and that is extremely unfair for saiyans vs other races late game because of the 1 in 3 levels thing. On the other side androids are the complete opposit of all I said there and I will literally write it for you to completely comprehend : - Best prestige stats -they have the best base- - Best mui and ui stats -Amazing base stats- - Do not need any kind of form their base is their full power making them have more money by saving it -no forms- and by getting full reward by default from npc's making it no problem at all buying expensive shop items such as fusion and instant transmition early game. - Best red jars stats -literally terminators- - Easy leveling up against npc's - All androids have to do to get close to cssjb power is do two prestiges at level 600 which to a player like me is literrally nothing when you get to top it's just the normal leveling up untill 400 is what takes long tho we have things such as double exp and HTC don't we? - They have overpowered-broken hp max late game making them absoulute undead tanks without the need to spend one single extra skill point on hp max. - Unlike saiyans and other races (especially saiyans because if our form goes out all other races hold up more than us in base form) they don't get to unbuff after a while of fighting and no nerf is applied when their ki is out to make it even better they don't have to stand still and be vulnerable while charging instead they have to ignore some little mechanics to avoid stopping auto ki regenaration I mean taking one final blow while running away isn't gonna kill you compared to you having fully charged up your ki bar. - They have an absorb abillity that cancels out any ki attack and makes them regenerate both ki and hp this is used by many high skilled players and is a major factor in pvp as an android which can make enemie attackes useless and even feeds them more hp to their amazing stock of hp max. So next time don't go asking for a nerf before fullly analyzing the race. If anything nerf android hp max it's very unfair for everyone to have that much hp I am even sure snake didn't realize that making a race getting 1 stat point per 1 level is gonna be something to the very sensitive stats ki max and hp max espacially hp max cause it is unlike ki max doesn't get nerfed like androids got nerfed on their ki max plus it doesn't get hidden stat buff by forms that races except android posses.